


And I can't explain anything anymore anyway

by george_weasleys_cries



Series: To Find A Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Malia Tate, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Omega Kira Yukimura, Omega Liam Dunbar, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/george_weasleys_cries/pseuds/george_weasleys_cries
Summary: Theo is an omega ordered to infiltrate the pack...things don't go as planned.(Title from Guilt Trip by Pup)





	And I can't explain anything anymore anyway

  Theo is terrified to say the least. The dread doctors want him to infiltrate a pack; Scott McCall’s pack… the true alpha. He knows what they want ‘Go in.’ ‘Play the shy omega.’ ‘Betray the pack.’ ‘Kill the alpha.’ They didn’t care it went against his basic biology to betray an alpha; they played on his  _ need  _ to submit. He nodded at the dread doctors and thought their masks clicking sounded like ‘Good boy.’

  The day for school to start came way too quickly for Theo. He sighed as he pulled into the parking lot. He walked up to Scott, taking care to appear timid, “Hey Scott,” Scott’s face pulls down into a frown, “I’m sorry… who are you?” Theo puts on his best kicked puppy expression, “You-you don’t… remember me?” Theo feels awful at the way Scott’s face crumples as he realized he’s “upset” the omega but he continues his scheme, “From the fourth grade? I’m Theo remember?” Scott looks guilty as he shakes his head and the hurt Theo has on his face isn’t an act, “Oh… okay,” As Theo turns to leave he’s stopped by Scott saying, “Hey wait! Maybe you could eat lunch with us?” Theo grins shyly as he says, “I’d like that.”

  Theo tries to pretend the guilt eating at him all day isn’t bugging him, at least the teachers all treat omegas appropriately, unlike at some other schools he’d been to for the dread doctors, they allowed the omegas to kneel if they wished and never used their biology against them. By the time lunch was around Theo quite frankly felt like shit. He hadn’t been around this many alphas in a long time and was itching with the need to  _ submit.  _ All the dread doctors were betas and didn’t understand pack mentality and didn’t care what not having a sturdy alpha did to Theo. He’d often grab a heavy object like a book and beaten himself black and blue over a minor offense. It’s one of the reasons omegas  _ needed  _ alphas; they kept them from being too harsh on themselves while also making sure to assuage the omega’s guilt with what they deemed a suitable punishment. 

  He gets to lunch and settles between  a short surly male omega and a pretty female alpha. The alpha peaks his interest because she smells like him. “Are you a coyote?” he asks shyly. The alpha smiles and nods at the cute omega, “Are you?” Theo smiles as he nods excitedly. “I’m Liam,” he hears next to him and turns to face the other omega, “Oh hi, I’m Theo,” Theo and Liam easily pick up a conversation and talk all throughout lunch. 

  The dread doctors didn’t stop their search for new experiments and one day brought in a scrawny omega who cried all the time. Theo felt bad for him and cuddled with him whenever possible, hoping the presence of another omega would calm the boy. The other omega, Corey, was sweet and innocent and Theo figured out quickly no one really cared for him. Saddened by that realization as soon as the dread doctors kicked them out he brought him to Scott, not saying how he knew the boy. Something that was established early on was that Corey was  _ terrified  _ of alphas, either screaming or going completely catatonic when one gets to close. Theo swears to protect the younger boy. 

  Theo finds he fits into the pack relatively easily; he finds he loves having not just one but  _ multiple  _ steady alphas and plenty of omega cuddles with the protective betas. A few weeks into being with the pack  Theo realizes he couldn’t complete his mission. At that realization he murmured to Liam he had to go to the bathroom before locking himself in. He started to cry as everything came crashing down on him. He was a bad omega. Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad. With that circling his brain he drove his claws into his thighs and scratched. 

  Scott startled at Theo’s abrupt and the pungent stench of sadness he left behind. Sharing a concerned look with Malia he rushed to the bathroom Theo had disappeared to, starting to run at the smell of blood. He could hear that Malia and Liam were following him but decided Theo was more important. The smell of blood was getting more and more intense and Theo’s sobs were getting louder. Scott frowned as the door to the bathroom wouldn’t turn. “Hey Theo can you unlock the door for me please?” he sighed in relief as he heard the lock being turned, “That’s it, good boy,” Scott gives a warning glance to his alpha and omega so they know not to follow him as he slips into the bathroom. What he sees makes is heart stop. Theo is on the ground, covered in his own blood with long deep scratches on both his wrists. A closer glance reveals Theo’s claws as the source of the damage, drenched in his blood. Scott hurries over and gathers the distraught omega in his arms. He frowns as he hears the repeated, "I'm a bad boy,” “I’m a bad boy,” “I’m a bad boy,” as Theo sobs. He holds the omega in his arms and allows him to scent him as Theo slowly calms down. Theo gasps before saying, “I’m so sorry!” Scott continues to rub Theo’s back as he delivers a command in his alpha voice, “You are to never harm yourself again,” Theo’s whole body goes lax at the command and he nods lazily into Scott’s shoulder. Scott hates himself for having to ask but he takes a deep breath, “Theo why did you think you were bad?” he felt the omega go entirely tense at that word before he sighed, “I’m a chimera. The first one actually; I had one simple order and I couldn’t do it because I’m weak and stupid and bad,” Scott felt shocked at the boy’s admission but continued to hold him tightly and comfortingly. “Do you want to go back to the dread doctors?” The omegas frantic shaking of his head leads Scott to his next question, “Do you want to go back to your parents?” Theo shook his head and murmured, “They weren’t happy b’cause I was a male omega… were glad when I finally left. Scott gathered up his courage as he asked, “Do you want to be claimed and made a permanent part of this pack?” Theo’s eyes went wide with shock and he stuttered out, “Even after what I just told you?!” Scott grinned down at the bewildered omega before saying, “Yes we’ve been talking about it for awhile now and you were honest with us in the end. Not to mention you were abused and taken advantage of,” Theo settled happily against Scott’s chest as he grinned, “Yes I’d like to be claimed.” 

  A year later saw Theo, Corey, Mason, and Liam cuddling on the couch, Theo and Liam’s bonding marks proudly on display and Mason and Corey happily wearing their collars. 

 


End file.
